


Feathers of Mercy

by Cheesecloth



Series: 100 Days of Femslash [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossposted to Wattpad, Demon!Mercy, Ex-Talon Member Amélie, F/F, Femslash, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, Thirsty!Mercy, for Pride Month ayyy, who am I kidding? I've never written a straight ship in my life, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: A certain Demon has been flirting with a certain ex-Talon deserter since the moment they met. Amélie is not immune, and Mercy knows it.





	Feathers of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back, but never posted it. I really wanted to post it for #WattPride on Wattpad, so I did! Also, I've tried writing a bit of smut before, and I never liked it. This is the first smut fic I've written that I even remotely like, and I'm quite proud of it. I love reading smut, but it's quite hard for me to write it because I'm asexual, inexperienced, and I'm still learning to write, lmao. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some WidowMercy!

She should have found it unseemly that she was so allured to the demon's whims.

 

It was obvious now that her programming had worn off. Broken away, even, through carefully hidden anger at what they, Talon, had done to her. It was so deep in her soul that she had thought she was lost forever.

 

That was until the demon. Mercy, as she calls herself. A fitting name for an angel from the wrong heaven. Mercy was crucial to Amélie's salvation from Talon's painful grasp. The demon should have clawed her apart, tearing Amélie limb from limb just for summoning her.

 

It was an accidental thing, truly. The book was there, and Amélie just happened to be skillful in Latin tongue. It was a curiosity more than anything.

 

So what held the demon back? What held Mercy from putting an end to Amélie's pitiful life as a heartless sniper breathing only on the whims of a cruel organization?

 

Amélie had no other answer except that Mercy was  _ thirsty _ .

 

She remembers the moment the smoke cleared, revealing a horned woman, delightful curves, and enveloping angelic wings that looked so soft and welcoming, unlike the woman's expression.

 

Mercy had hunched forward, like a large cat ready to strike. And then she froze. She had stared Amélie in the face - in her soul - and laughed.

 

" _ Why have you summoned me, schön? You hardly seem the type to need the aid of a demon _ ." Outrage gone, Mercy had glanced overtly at the versatile sniper rifle by the window sill, waiting to send a Kiss to her next victim scheduled to cross into an alley in forty minutes.

 

Amélie remembers her hesitation. A demon? Mercy looked nothing akin to a hellish beast, besides her horns. But they were curved so deliciously, and sharp as a needle.

 

" _ Sorry _ ." The word tumbled from her lips, desperate to sound apologetic but coming off snide.

 

It was both a mistake and a blessing. Her lifeless indifference struggled against her guilt-heavy, inconsolable soul. And Mercy could clearly see it.

 

Since that day, Mercy had taken to following Amélie around.

 

She had tried sending the demon back to hell, but Mercy scoffed and told her that once she was here, she could choose to go back.

 

Amélie knows by now that Mercy could indeed go back, but only if she killed her summoner. And Mercy was far too interested in Amélie to end her life.

 

She was grateful Mercy stayed. She loved how free she felt now. With the demon's continuous and lurking presence, the programming wore off quickly. Amélie could now feel for herself. She could now spare where she instead would have killed ruthlessly and without protest.

 

"Oh, stop staring at that tree,  _ schön _ , stare at something more appetizing to your eyes instead." Her guardian demon inched closer on the bed, trying to thrust her pert breast into Amélie's face.

 

It was almost funny how attracted Amélie was to this silly demon. It only took a week before Mercy had begun relentlessly flirting with Amélie, bored with the fact that she was somewhat trapped in this physical realm, and spurred on by Amélie's new smiles and light laughter.

 

Mercy had not cared that her attempts to seduce Amélie were a little inconvenient as Amélie was currently, at the time, trying to flee from Talon. In fact, she offered to snap all their necks.

 

It scared her that it was tempting, but she ultimately refused to have blood on her hands, even when it would be someone else's work. It would have been done  _ for her _ .

 

"Mmm,  _ chérie _ , I find that there is much more about you that is, as you say,  _ appetizing _ ." Amélie purrs.

 

Mercy's eyes widen before her lids drop suddenly. What little of her pupils Amélie can see are dilated. Those mauve irises are now as dark as an eclipse.

 

"Ah, finally! I was beginning to think you really had no desire for my courting!" Her grin was wide and utterly kissable.

 

"Courting?" Amélie arches a brow, "You've only known me for so little time,  _ mon démon _ . You truly wish to date me so soon?"

 

The demon's scoff was predictable, but the way her soft wings arched made Amélie's fingers twitch. Those wings were so much more telling of Mercy's emotions than her face. She had too clever eyes for expression. And the way she manipulated her mouth-

 

Amélie places her lips there before Mercy could produce a quick-witted quip.

 

Mercy grins into their kiss, and she pulls Amélie closer to her until their bodies were pressed together and Amélie could no longer ignore the fluttering in her chest.

 

" _ Please, _ " Amélie whispered, wanting to drown in Mercy's incredible warmth and kiss every part of her. She briefly wondered if Mercy would feel it if she kissed her horns.

 

"Oh,  _ schön _ ? What do you want?  _ What do you want me to do to you? _ " Mercy moved from her lips to her neck, lightly teasing with her teeth as her hands grasped anywhere and everywhere to find the places that would make Amélie moan.

 

Not that she needed that when her sultry words alone could pull a moan from Amélie anyways.

 

She felt herself sinking into the sensations, hot electricity dancing along her spine that felt so dangerous when she was already so wet. She then remembered she hadn't answered the demon's question.

 

"Everything,  _ chérie _ , I want you to do  _ everything _ ."

 

She heard the delighted gasp from Mercy, and the playful touches slowed to caresses. But that wasn't good enough. Mercy was throwing her top off and out of the way, slowly working down Amélie's abdomen. Oh, she wanted it  _ fast _ . She wanted it  _ slow _ . She wanted literally everything from the demon going down on her.

 

And even then it wasn't enough.

 

Amélie froze, startling Mercy, who was about to ask what was wrong when Amélie decided she had enough strength in her now tightened shoulders to crash Mercy down into the silky sheets under her.

 

Their positions changed almost frighteningly quick. Mercy lost her breath, and she was staring up at Amélie with those haughty dark eyes and a wondering lift of her wings.

 

Said appendages were now wrapping around Amélie as she leaned down into the demon to mouth at her clavicle. Mercy didn't taste like mist or thunderclouds like she thought the demon would taste like. She didn't taste like anything unworldly or inhuman, but she did taste like spice with a lovely side of unadulterated  _ heat _ .

 

Amélie moved back up to lay her forehead against the demon's as she thrusted against Mercy's feverish body.

 

The angel from hell groaned and tried to match Amélie, but completely fell apart, wings splaying outwards when Amélie's head grazed against the base of Mercy's horns.

 

Curious, Amélie nuzzled against her, and her demon cried out. Amélie did not mind at all that it had spurred on Mercy's mindless grinding. Hell, Mercy didn't seem to mind either. Her breath was hot on Amélie's neck, and her clipped claws aimed below them to massage their clits.

 

Loose feathers were jostled everywhere as Mercy's apparently stronger than life wings gripped around Amélie to pull her closer. The combination of soft and  _ hard _ from those delightful wings had her gasping. The stimulation was almost overwhelming. The wings, the hot and willing demon below her, the rubbing against her clit as they ground against each other for what felt like hours. But she couldn’t care less about the notion of time. Not when her lover arched and whispered her name. Amélie touched Mercy wherever she could, watching with glee as the demon unraveled below her. 

 

Amélie could feel it. In herself and in her unbelievably hedonistic partner.

 

It was especially visible in the expression of Mercy's wings, as it always was. They began to lift higher and higher the shorter and quicker her moans were. Like she was running out of breath, even though she didn't need air. That said something too.

 

It meant that the pleasure was cresting like an inevitable tsunami wave, and Amélie could not stop the leisurely curses streaming from her mouth as she too became increasingly frantic, letting the pleasure rule her.

 

She would cum soon, and she wanted her angel of death to cum with her. So she flipped them again, hoping the moaning demon gazing at her adoringly wouldn't mind, where those fluffy wings were easier to dig her fingers into.

 

Mercy arched into her with a cry, everything about her was flushed and sweaty and absolutely  _ perfect _ . Amélie wanted to remember everything about this moment but her eyes slipped shut as she, too, came.

 

No, she doesn't find it unseemly at all that she was so allured to her demon's whims. In fact, she found it quite charming that she could make Mercy scream so loudly that they'll have to move to a new safehouse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: Crossposted to Wattpad (with a few pics)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/588925562-feathers-of-mercy-widowmercy-oneshot


End file.
